Conventional network communications monitors do not indicate “real-world” or production use of mobile devices. Such conventional systems typically require specialized equipment that actively tests particular portions of the communications network. However, these systems do not capture everyday use of the communications network by mobile devices. Thus, only an incomplete understanding of the performance of a communications network may be achieved with conventional systems. Other conventional systems use only basic communication quality parameters that indicate perceived communication quality at mobile devices. For example, a signal strength meter available from operating systems of mobile devices may indicate a perceived quality at mobile device based on basic quality parameters. However, for various reasons, these basic indications fail to indicate the true health or quality of the underlying network.
What is needed is remote monitoring of a communications network based on detailed air interface information that is exchanged between production mobile devices and the communications network and that indicates actual performance of the communications network. What is further needed is remote monitoring of a communications network based on user experience information that indicates a quality of performance experienced at a mobile device in order to determine whether the communications network is responsible for the quality of performance. These and other problems exist.